


Negative Zero

by Kianon2



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Foot Massage, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, ass kissing, shoe licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianon2/pseuds/Kianon2
Summary: Kurusu Akira thought he was helping his friend by going into Mementos to confront his Shadow. He thought he was capable of handling things on his own, so he didn't bring the others. He thought it'd be a hard fight, but a winnable one.But defeating Shadows is never easy and he's about to learn what happens if you lose.





	Negative Zero

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I did for the Kink Meme but am now posting here. This is some dark and rough stuff so if you're not into that, then this is a warning for it.

_Mishima had gone too far._

_All this talk of purges and being the true leader of the Phantom Thieves. As much as Akira didn't want to admit it, he hadn't been surprised when the Nav App revealed that he had a presence in the levels of Mementos. Mishima had given so much information about requests, and doing his best for the Thieves, but had become one of their targets._

_It had been why Akira scouted first. Too many of the targets had Shadows manifesting into forms far stronger than they should have been. That yandere with the Yaksini almost wiped them out in one blow. If they knew what they'd be facing, however, then they'd have a chance._

_Akira found nothing. As in, Mishima's Shadow had no form other than that of Mishima's._

_It should have been a sign that something was wrong, but Akira instead thought it meant he didn't need the others. They were tired and weary from the fights so far. Why bother them with this?_

_So he went alone into Mementos, easily avoiding the roaming Shadows, and found Shadow Mishima waiting alone. He swooped in to confront him._

_That was the biggest mistake of his life._

...

"Akira? Akira?" Mishima frowned at his failed attempts and raised his voice. "Akira!"

Mishima, being polite, decided to not talk about how Akira jolting made the bed rock. It was annoying, but at least he was responding, albeit with widened eyes and his body shaking with fear. He didn't even looked Mishima in the eyes, but instead looked downcast.

It was like he was afraid of him, or something.

"Y-Yes, Mishima?" He asked. Normally, Mishima would ask about how things were going with the Phantom Thieves.

But not now. Not after that show of weakness, or the voice in his mind hissing for him to push further.

"You didn't respond to those first two times. Why?"

"I guess I didn't hear you."

"You guess? How can you guess if you didn't hear me? You did or you didn't." Mishima asked, brow furrowing and voice rising ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry, Mishima. It was my mistake." Akira smiled, but it was so fear-filled that it was pathetic, compared to his usual smiles. "What did you want to talk about?"

'Why you've lost your spine?' Mishima wondered. He himself began to wonder why he was treating Akira with such disrespect. Was it really all about Akiyama?

He'd been like this for the past three days. When he was around the others, he had that same unflappable confidence about him, but when it was just him and Mishima, it was different. He was quiet, barely looked Mishima face-to-face, and practically a coward.

Mishima would have never thought such things before, but recently, he had started to feel confidence in himself. A sense of power. A sense that went into overdrive when he was alone with Akira.

It had started when Akira- stuttering and barely able to get the words out- told Mishima that Akiyama's heart wouldn't be changed. 'Told' was the wrong word, it was more like he was asking, the way he shook and his voice pleading for him. Mishima had been disappointed, but accepted it with gritted teeth, especially after the way Akira apologised.

Only now a memory came back to him. Back at the restaurant when Mishima first asked about changing Akiyama's heart, only to see Akira's face focusing on something else entirely.

He had thought that being told that the Thieves might come after  _him_ was just a joke.

But no. Akira had been serious. Maybe he had even tried it and failed.

How could he? Mishima wanted to scream and confront him right then and there. His face turned to a snarl and Akira was already whimpering in fright. As he should be! How could he be so ungrateful?!

'He's the one who made me realise I'm more than a zero. Why he's doing this now?' Mishima realised what was going on here. Akira was jealous of him; of how vital Mishima really was to the Phantom Thieves, or maybe it was just arrogance- thinking he didn't need the man who invented the Phansite in the first place.

He'd prove him wrong about that.

"It's nothing big, but..." Mishima trailed off, as he didn't know what to say next, staring down at his shoes. His eyes lit and he turned to stare at the man next to him. "Akira, lick my shoes."

Akira couldn't hold back his shock. "Wh-What? Why?"

Mishima was curious himself, the idea having just popped in his mind. It was the same with the next words to come out of his mouth.

"I dunno. 'Cause I told you to?" Mishima replied. He felt himself get angrier at Akira's refusal. "Come on, just do it. I'm not telling you to kiss my bare foot or something like that. Be grateful; I've done a lot of stuff for you guys, and you won't target Akiyama, so this is your way of paying me back."

"But Mishima-"

"I said lick them." He snapped, making Akira shake in place like a coward.

Akira stood up from the bed and turned to face Mishima. He went to his knees and crawled until his head was directly above Mishima's shoes, before looking up, his eyes begging for mercy. Mercy Mishima wasn't going to give.

"My shoes are down there," Mishima felt the power rush through his body as he spoke. A part of him was curious if Akira really would debase himself like this.

Tears in his eyes, Akira bowed his head and Mishima felt the tongue lap over the front of his left shoe. He shifted his foot so that the bottom of his shoes were raised, without making it impossible for Akira to still lick the tops. He wondered how the dust and dirt tasted for him.

'No less crappy than the humiliation I had to taste over the years.' Mishima pressed the sole of his shoe against Akira's tongue, with that thought in mind.

A few minutes passed and Mishima replaced the shoes to be licked. He wiped the saliva on his left shoe onto Akira's shirt, the Phantom Thief doing nothing to retaliate or even complain. He was just letting Mishima walk all over him.

It was like he was Mishima's pet or something.

"Hey, I got another idea," He said, without thinking. "When we're alone like this, call me Sir."

"Huh?" Akira asked. Mishima softly kicked at Akira's side, making him wince, to get him back in line. "I'm sorry, sir."

Just what had gotten into Akira to make him this submissive? To make him so spineless?

'Whatever it is, I don't mind it at all.' Mishima decided, smirking to himself as he let Akira lick at his shoes.

...

_"I was fine with being a zero, until you and the Phantom Thieves came along," Mishima's Shadow intensified the pressure. Akira winced and groaned as the shoe dug deeper onto the back of his head. "Then I became important, I became key to the whole operation. But how do you repay me? By stabbing me in the back! You exist to make me famous! You don't even deserve the sliver of the spotlight you've left me with."_

_Shadow Mishima had more power than Akira had thought. It didn't have a more demonic form, but grew just as powerful. It even managed to intercept him before he could summon any of his Personas. Now here he was, lying on the ground in defeat, while the Shadow stood tall and relished in its victory._

_A victory it meant to rub in his face._

_"But," The Shadow crouched, adding more weight to Akira's skull, and spoke in a smug, victorious, and hungry, tone. "There is one way you can pay me back."_

_Akira had heard that lusty tone before from the lips of countless Succubi and the cognitive version of Ann from Kamoshida's Palace. He had learnt what that kind of voice meant, and what it desired._

_He began to struggle again from under the Shadow's heel. He did everything he could to force Mishima off, or just loosen it enough that he could get away and flee. Go to the others and come back stronger and more ready for a fight._

_What he got instead was a firm stomp on the left side. He had already been struck there before, and what little energy he had left vanished._

_Mishima easily pulled down both his pants and underpants, revealing his bare crotch to the world. Akira cursed his body for betraying him, while the Shadow giggled at the way his dick was beginning to harden from the rough treatment._

_He had no time to think about it, however, as the Shadow shoved a finger into Akira's asshole without warning._

_Akira howled from the pain of the intrusion and at each and every moment. It was already strange having something in there, but the way it stroked and tapped inside him was weird and merged pain and pleasure in ways Akira never wanted to imagine._

_"You scream like a bitch, but I know the truth." Mishima- no, Mishima's Shadow- grabbed at Akira's dick. The vice-like grip only made the erection harder. "You like this." It hissed, even as Akira kept fighting back._

_"No! Mishima, you have to stop. You can't do this!"_

_"Why not? You need to be disciplined and I don't see anyone trying to stop me." The Shadow said. "It's obvious you were never worthy to lead the Phantom Thieves, if you didn't even bring them with you." Mishima shoved in a second finger and both began to move and scratch at Akira's insides._

_"Stop! No, please!" Akira fought as hard as he could against the Shadow. He had lost his mask, and thus the ability to summon Personas, but still attempted to overpower him. All it did was make the Shadow tighten its grip._

_There was nothing he could do to stop the Shadow from pushing a second finger inside, the two worming their way in and poking and prodding in search for where he'd feel more pleasure. A way to turn his body against him. Akira tried to fight, but the most he could do was tighten and that just made the Shadow more eager to play and add._

_By the time the third finger was added, he began to move them as if he was actually fucking him. Akira could no longer stop himself from crying as the rhythm of thrusting and pulling out increased in pace. His dick was getting harder by the second, even with the pain._

_Far from the proud Phantom Thief, Akira Kurusu could feel his pride and hope slipping away._  

...

"Akira, do I need to repeat myself?" Mishima glared over his shoulder at the shaking wreck on his knees before him.

"N-No, Sir. That won't be necessary." Akira replied, face down as commanded. He didn't deserve to have Mishima look him in the eye anymore.

"So quit whining and kiss my ass already."

He had given Akira this little trials to prove his 'loyalty'. It was more a way, however, of him seeing how far he could make Akira go until he stood up for himself, in which case Mishima could then correct him. By instinct alone, he knew that a fight would end in his victory.

Akira probably knew it too, from how he obeyed every command. When they were alone, he'd greet Mishima by licking his shoes and taking them off for him, as thanks for his help, and then the game would start. Mishima would command Akira to, for example, be Mishima's seat for the visit or rub his shoulders while he checked the Phan-Site for requests. 

However, they had began to lose their touch. Mishima didn't feel the spark of power he did before and knew Akira had gotten used to it.

This, however, was a spur of the moment decision. He had just stood up from Akira's back, pulled down his pants to show his naked ass, and turned to the pale-faced servant. He gave the command and waited for it to be obeyed.

He wondered how far he could push this.

'Know your limits, Mishima,' He reminded himself. There was no need to go extreme with Akira. 'For now, at least. Focus on what you can control.'

With that, he lowered his voice and leaned his ass closer towards Akira's face. "If I don't feel your lips on either ass-cheek in five seconds, there will be consequences. You don't want me unhappy, do you, Akira?"

That was enough to bring him into line.

Akira shook as he moved, but he pursed his lips and pressed them against Mishima's left ass-cheek regardless. Mishima grinned at the wet sensation and laughed as it lasted five seconds before Akira moved away. A slight shake indicated that this wasn't nearly enough.

So, again and again, Akira kissed the left ass-cheek. He then alternated, going from left to right then left again. Each kiss was deep and long, even some tongue lapping against the skin, as if it were a long-lost lover, instead of the ass of his master. Mishima couldn't stop himself from laughing at how ridiculous and pitiful this was.

All thoughts of restraint soon left the window. Mishima had brought his phone and a laptop and set himself by Akira's work-desk. There needed to be work done- not least threatening the trolls and finding new requests for his underlings to fulfil- but now he had some more fun to go with it. Akira had a new use for him.

Mishima always liked sitting on cushions, after all.

Akira was positioned so that his mouth was by Mishima's ass and his eyes were just under Mishima's balls. Sometimes, when reading some of the sadder requests, he looked down at Akira to remind himself that there was someone more pitiful near him. It made him swell with pride at his own power.

The so-called leader of the Phantom Thieves was nothing more than a slave to the real leader. At a single command, he'd just lay there and let his face be used as a cushion and would even thank him if told to. It was almost too much. Mishima had to wonder how low Akira could even go.

An idea came to him. He'd use it tomorrow, smiling to himself, thanking the confident voice in his head that drove him forward.

...

_It wasn't even a small mercy that the Shadow removed the fingers. Not just because the pain of their forced entry lingered._

_It was mostly because he replaced it with his own cock._

_Akira screamed in agony again as he felt it push in and out. There had been no lube and no warning when he plunged in. He could feel his insides groan from the pain, but also contort in pleasure. His weak-spot had been found and the Shadow was more than happy to exploit it. Again and again, it'd hit it and only an iron grip on his dick kept Akira from cumming._

_It was the ultimate humiliation._

_Mishima's Shadow was more than happy to add commentary. As Akira screamed from the pain of the thrusts, the Shadow leaned until its tongue could touch his ear, and whispered, "You're so tight. I bet you actually wanted this. Someone to hold you down and fuck you like the whore you are."_

_He shook his head. It wasn't true. He had to deny it, not just for the Phantom Thieves, and Mishima too who he came to save, but himself as well. If he 'admitted' it, it'd destroy him._

_Mishima replied by gripping his hair and yanking it back with his free hand._

_"Say it! Say you're a fuck-hungry whore." The Shadow commanded, almost ripping some of Akira's hair out from its roots._

_"Never." He said. There was still some remnants of the Phantom Thief inside him._

_A remnant the Shadow was more than ready to erase._

_Akira groaned as he felt the pace quicken. The Shadow would almost pull-out, only to then shove it back in full-force. He had no idea where the Shadow found the energy to keep going. Akira was being made to lay there and take it, and he barely had the energy to move. He shuddered when he felt the Shadow cum inside him again._

_He didn't know if a Shadow was a perfect copy, before transforming, but Mishima's Shadow had enough sexual ability that it had cum inside him five times now and still moved without trouble. Not to mention the actual size, larger than Akira's own. It had made him blush, before the torture continued._

_It was inappropriate, but all he could think about to keep sane. The constant cycle of Shadow Mishima thrusting, taunting, and then cumming inside him was mind-numbing and mind-bending. He had to wonder when Mishima would be done._

_It was a step away from wondering when he'd be let go. If he would be freed before cumming from this rape._

_Only the grip on his cock kept him from doing so, but Akira did his best to fight back the urge to beg as he was commanded to. To not give into Mishima's cruel chuckle._

_"Seems like you're a hypocrite too. Your body loves this; being reminded of its true place. You being reminded of who's boss." The Shadow said, speaking loud enough that any audience could hear him speak. "If you want to cum, you better call me Master from now on."_

_Akira wanted to fight back. Akira wanted to defiantly refuse. Akira wanted to go back to his friends and know it'd be alright._

_Instead, for the next twenty minutes, Akira was fucked to the ground and made to endure the forced pushing and pulling that drove him to the brink of madness. He had gotten used to everything; the rape, the taunts, and even the sensation of someone cumming inside him, but for one thing. The same body that betrayed him was yearning for release._

_He couldn't do it. If no one was going to rescue him, and his cock was going to hurt so much, then wouldn't it be better to end the torture by begging?_

_Even he didn't believe it, but opened his mouth regardless._

_"P-Pl-Please, Master. I'm begging you, as leader of the Phantom Thieves-"_

_The Shadow sharply tugged on his hair again. "Excuse me?"_

_"I'm begging you, the leader of the Phantom Thieves, to let this fuck-hungry whore cum." Akira begged, tears running down his eyes from the sheer pain and humiliation of it all. He realised he was only speaking the truth when he added, "I don't know how long I can hold it! It's starting to hurt bad."_

_Mishima smirked. "Spoken like a true slut."_

_His hair was let go of and so was his dick. With a single hit of the prostate, Akira moaned and felt the intense pressure on his crotch release with one long burst. He felt the ground under him grow damp and did nothing to control his emotions. He was dead to the world outside his mind, even as Shadow Mishima came five more times._

_After that, he seemed to be finished; more content to push Akira's face against where he came and make him lick it clean. The ground of Mementos had a bitter taste to it, even without the cum and tears, but Akira didn't dare refuse an order._

_"You think this ends when you leave here?" Shadow Mishima asked, taking on a fake-friendly teacher tone of voice. "I'm Mishima's inner desires. With this, we'll never see you as we used to ever again. You'll be nothing more than a bitch to be trained."_

_Akira fought back the tears now. He had to ignore the word and dig deep to find the few sparks of hope left in him. He had to believe in his friends and that they would come for him. Faith in them was all he needed._

_Not just he because he lost faith in himself._

...

"I guess we found your true calling." Mishima said, too relaxed to add any force to his words. Not that it was necessary.

"Thank you, Sir." Kurusu (as Mishima now called him when they were alone) replied, his voice as broken and downcast as always nowadays, when they were alone.

Mishima laid on Kurusu's bed, sans clothes, and basked in the full-body massage he was receiving. He didn't even feel embarrassed to be naked. After all, what was there to be embarrassed about when only pets and furniture were around.

He was more concerned with how stupid Kurusu sounded, complimenting each part of Mishima's body that he massaged. He commanded it, but it was still something a loser would do. Kurusu started from Mishima's 'broad and firm' shoulders and went from his 'magnificent' back to his 'immaculate 'ass, to his 'supine and strong' legs and down to his 'pretty and properly-sized' feet. Kurusu was rubbing away the last bit of tension in his arches too.

Before the massage, Mishima had went to the gym and came here, a day where Sojiro and Morgana would be out and Kurusu was in, and made Kurusu lick the sweat from his back, among other places. The feel of the tongue was weird, but the victory was worth it. It had been hilarious to see him lick the shoes and kiss his ass too.

But where else could he go from here? How else could he remind Kurusu of how he belonged under Mishima's foot and power?

It hit him just then. The threat he made when this all started came back to him.

"Kurusu, you know, I've been thinking. Remember that first day you leaned your place?" He asked, as Kurusu finished off the massage.

"Yes, Sir." Kurusu said, quick as a whistle. It was a trick Mishima had beaten into him.

But there was always time for more.

"Well, I changed my mind." He said. Moving his head to sit on his left shoulder, he could see Kurusu seemingly try to hide behind Mishima's own legs. "You're still licking my shoes clean first thing when we're alone, but you're gonna then take them off and kiss my feet too. Also, you're eating out my ass when you're done with the feet today. After today, you'll eat out my ass last thing each visit. If you're good enough, you can make sure I cum in your hand or mouth and not on the bed."

The command froze Kurusu solid. He had enough of his senses to not let go of Mishima's left foot, even as his lower legs were raised. Mishima used it as a chance to assert his mastery, hitting Kurusu's cheek with the heel of his right foot and glaring daggers at him. It was enough to make the threat of violence clear.

Kurusu turned his head and smashed his lips against the sole of the foot he held. He kissed it deeply and desperately enough that it left a patch of saliva on it, partly getting on his cheek as he kissed the next part of Mishima's foot. Deeply and passionately, he kissed at Mishima's left foot from the soles to the arches to the toes and then the heel, before moving onto the right foot. Dozens of kisses until he moved to the legs.

Mishima kept himself from moaning in pleasure, at the touch of Kurusu's lips and the taste of victory. He had to keep his exterior of perfect mastery over Kurusu no matter what. That meant he couldn't respond beyond a soft hum of pleasure.

Kurusu didn't even hesitate to shove his tongue into Mishima's asshole, however, as he lavished it with worship. It wriggled and he sucked and he only plucked it out to kiss at his ass-cheeks. Mishima was amazed he had broken Kurusu this much, although he wasn't complaining.

Instead, when the tongue re-entered him, he tightened his asshole and let Kurusu's tongue struggle to move and worship. It somehow made the ass-eating even more pleasurable. He felt his dick harden and softly rutted at the bed, although Kururu's palm gently rested near it to take the cum before it'd stain the bed.

Maybe he'd make Kurusu eat the cum. The thought made him giggle.

If Mishima looked in the mirror, he would see a pair of broken eyes as their owner worshipped him, and a pair of bright yellow eyes glistening in delight. But he wasn't looking in a mirror.

Instead, he was embracing his role as the owner and master of Kurusu Akira.

...

_An hour passed and Akira finally gave up._

_The only thing he did was keep sucking on Shadow Mishima's cock and lick at the tip, whilst being deep-throated, and let the cum go to his stomach. The salty taste didn't even matter anymore. Any pain or misery he might have felt had been felt long ago. He had become numb to the feeling._

_"Ah...ah..." The Shadow moaned, sounding anything but arrogant and dominant for the first time. "I knew that mouth would come in handy. Even if you hardly use it."_

_The use decided for it was to suck off the man who raped him. 'Clean-up', as Shadow Mishima called it, in case he decided to wanted to do it with some of the prettier Shadows in Mementos._

_It was a lie. It didn't stop Akira from hating how he complied with the fake-cause regardless._

_"This is it. My final load." It growled, shoving Akira's head so far into its crotch that his nose was scrunched up._

_As with the last few times, Akira had to do his best to swallow every drop that splashed against the back of his throat and avoid regurgitating. He had a feeling the Shadow would make him lick it up, if he didn't control himself. As he guzzled it down, the Shadow growled and threw him off from his cock and sent Akira to the ground._

_He barely had time to breath when he felt his ribs groan from a sudden kick._

_"Let me tell you this right now," Shadow Mishima said. "I am the leader of the Phantom Thieves, and you're nothing more than a pathetic less-than-zero. All you're good for is everything I thought I used to only be good for. You'll exist only to service those above you and embrace your role as a slave to most others and a victim to all."_

_Akira absorbed the words and curled into a ball. He was a humbling sight. The once mighty leader of the Phantom Thieves had been reduced to a wreck with cum leaking out from his ass, dick, and mouth._

_"But you knew that already." The Shadow stood tall and looked down at Akira as if he were a minor annoyance at best. "Don't come back, or everyone will know what happened here. Just accept your eternal slavery from this day forth." Shadow Mishima grinned and turned from Akira. Laughter sang through the entire area, growing distant as the Shadow walked away, before entirely disappearing long after Mishima had done so._

_Akira laid there for an hour. He didn't have the energy or will to do more than just in his own filth. If any Shadow saw him, they could easily kill him, torture him, fuck him, or some combination of the above, and he could do nothing._

_Only the memory of his friends made him stand up and retrieve his mask. It had been thrown to the other side of the area, but he managed to get it on again and felt his Phantom Thief uniform return. It even managed to clean his outsides. There was nothing but his own weakness to stop him from getting back, if he took extreme care to avoid any confrontations._

_He couldn't bare it if the Shadows of Mementos knew what happened to him._

_After that, for the next few days, he did his best to keep a guise of confidence. He moved the same as always and went out with his friends like normal. Their concern over why he went out alone ebbed away and became forgotten in their minds._

_All because he smiled and lied enough._

_Akira had given up on stopping the Shadow Mishima and prayed just fighting it was enough to change his heart. That Mishima would go back to normal and Akira wouldn't have to fight the Shadow again. That Mishima wouldn't notice how Akira coiled from his presence and rarely spoke, when they were alone and he lacked the protection of his friends._

_The scars left were permanent, however much he tried to hide them._

_He just didn't want new ones._

...

"Hey, does Akira seem different to you?" Ryuji asked. He leaned against the roof-fence uneasily. "Ann said he was acting weird in class, Futaba says that he's been down lately, and even Kawakami seems worried. You notice anything?"

He might have been talking about the vibrators attached to the base and tip of Kurusu's dick, or the vibrating dildo shoved up his ass. Maybe even the cock-ring to keep him from coming. Mishima doubted it was any of those, or the fact that he had a button that activated the former two on command, say if Kurusu was in class and Mishima was bored.

Still, he couldn't say any of that, so he instead lied.

Mishima shrugged "He seemed fine to me. It might just be a cold, or him getting used to things." He said, making Ryuji sigh and scratch his head.

"I guess those can take longer than normal. Thanks, Mishima."

Ryuji then left the roof-base and Mishima was alone. He could now freely glare at the door Ryuji just exited from without looking suspicious. Not at the guy himself, although he could get a bit too arrogant for Mishima's liking, but for his stupid slave. The pet who was ordered to not be too obvious.

Mishima normally spanked him for punishments; it was a decent mix of harm and humiliation, although it did more for Mishima's pleasure than Kurusu's pain. It was the same with the shoes and the body worship. This time, it'd have to be something different if he was being so obvious and undermining the punishment.

'Maybe I should make him pay me for this.' Mishima contemplated the idea of making Kurusu give him his earnings, before shaking his head in refusal. 'No, that's too obvious. It'd get noticed fast. I'll have to be more creative.'

A familiar voice in his mind whispered that he had to remind Kurusu of his place. That the victory in Mementos had to be rubbed in his face by repeating it. Images of Kurusu being broken in the depths of some place came to his mind. A growing part of Mishima agreed with it, but he didn't listen. Not yet.

This wasn't just for fun, after all.

It was the duty of leaders to punish those who challenged their authority. Sometimes it meant a little bit of disciplining. But Mishima kept the thought in mind.

Maybe he'd need it, some day.


End file.
